Insidious Dioxin
by halfwayhopeful
Summary: A false war leaves Harry with nowhere to go, and when Albus calls on Severus to help, who is he to refuse?
1. A Hole in Time

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter One: A Hole in Time / Take Me With You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Waves of Hogwarts students poured into the Great Hall as Death Eaters stormed the gates. The younger children had already been evacuated, fourth years and younger.

Fifth years had to bring a parent if they were to return, and sixth and seventh years could do as they pleased.

Dumbledore was pleased to discover most of them wanted to stay and defend the school.

Harry pulled out his wand, ready to face Voldemort once more, and said as much.

"Well said, Harry." Dumbledore beamed. "But you are not the one to go about punishing him. Not today, anyway."

"Professor?"

"Voldemort is not leading the attack, Harry. Lucius Malfoy is."

"So you're saying I can't fight?"

"What if you were to be injured? It's e such a waste. You're the only one who can defeat Voldemort. You've known it all along."

"And the rest of the students? They're to put their lives on the line for nothing?"

"No, Harry. No one's fighting at all."

"I'm afraid I don' understand, sir."

"The Death Eaters have a traitor in their midst. Severus Snape. He's leading them to a side entrance of the school, where there's a warp waiting for them that will set them back five minutes at least three times. That should give us enough time to escape and Severus enough time to get safely inside."

"And all of this is supposed to happen . . ."

"They should have hit the first warp by now, and Severus-"

As if on cue, said professor burst dramatically through the doors of the Great Hall, cheek cut deeply and bleeding. "Damn Hagrid . . ."

"Severus."

"Headmaster."

Both nodded, pleasant to stiff, and Severus' eyes flickered over Harry, who's wand was still drawn, lip curling unconsciously. "Does he know there's no battle?"

"He's aware." Albus smiled patiently. Harry blushed and tucked his wand into his robes.

"Albus, I'm going to Muggle London. I have a flat waiting there and . . . Will you be in need of my services in the near future?"

"I'm afraid not. But there _is_ something you can do for me, Severus."

"Anything."

"Take Harry with you."

The Potion's Master's face mirrored Harry's in confusion. "What?"

"He obviously knows his way around Muggles . . . Also, he has nowhere to go. It's the middle of term, and his relatives won't understand why he's returned early. Please, Severus? As a favor to me?"

"You're sure there's _no one else_?"

"No, Severus. I'm afraid you're our only choice."

Severus groaned, slender fingers coming up to massage his temples. He could feel a headache coming on . . .

"Choose wisely, Severus. An army can only fall into a time warp so many times . . ."

"Will it count as a paid vacation?"

"At half of what you make now? Certainly."

"No. I want full wages."

"Severus."

'If I have to deal with this brat for a few weeks, I deserve extra pay."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Albus."

"Alright. Paid vacation. Now _go _before I change my mind."

Severus turned on his heel and stalked towards a hidden passageway behind the Staff Table. Harry followed after brief hugs with Hermione and Ron.

The passageway was damp and not very well lit. Harry followed the sound of Severus' footsteps and tripped a couple times, once falling completely on the professor.

"Sorry.'

"Doesn't change anything."

"Where are we going?"

"The Muggle train station."

"Using and underground tunnel?'

"Would you rather face the Death Eaters, Potter?"

'No, but-"

"Then be quiet."

They made their way silently after that, Harry too busy worrying about the others to break the silence.

Snape muttered _Lumos_ out of boredom and, after a few minutes, Harry felt the path inch upwards.

"Are we there yet?"

"No I don't know where we're going. We are lost indefinitely. Any more questions?"

A moment of thoughtful silence. "Wanna play a game?"

"Is this some kind of joke?'

"I say an animal that starts with 'a', you say that animal and one that starts with 'b'. We go back and forth until someone forgets and animal."

Another silence. Harry lost all hope and focused on not falling again.

"Anaconda."

"What?"

" 'Anaconda', Potter."

"Oh, um, anaconda, bear."

"Anaconda, bear, cat."

And so it went, as the incline rose, and soon they could sense the closeness of the world above. Both had to stoop to keep moving forward.

"Anaconda, bear, cat, dog, elephant, frog, goat, horse, iguana, jelly fish, kangaroo, lemur, moose . . . Damn, I forgot. You win, Snape."

Said Potions Master felt for the trapdoor overhead. "This used to be an empty room, but you never know."

He opened the trapdoor slowly, and Harry squinted at the late afternoon sunlight. Snape stood and looked around. "The coast is clear, Potter. Come on." He hoisted himself up easily and surprised Harry by offering a hand to help him us as well.

"You're my responsibility now." He said by way of explanation. "If anything happened to you, Dumbledore's never trust me again."

The room was indeed still there and empty. Snape turned to Harry and asked what his waist measurement was.

The boy looked at him, eyes widening in horror. "What?"

Snape rolled his eyes and guessed, gently tapping the nearest wall and muttering measurements. Stepping back, he pressed a loose board in the wall ad watched, unimpressed, as part of the wall swung back to reveal a large closet.

On one side were clothes, Harry's size, on the other, Snape's. Harry tentatively followed Snape inside and, after a moment's hesitation, drifted over to "his" side of the closet, which contained clothes of every color, and chose a red sweater and black slacks.

"You might want more than one outfit, Potter. I'm not buying you anything." Harry shrugged and chose a few more sweaters in black, brown, and green, and a few pairs of jeans, black and plain blue denim.

Snape's arms were heavy laden with slacks and jeans of his own, and his sweaters were either black or green. He also had coats and jackets, and he tossed one to Harry.

"Your side doesn't have any. I don't know why."

Harry looked around and saw that Snape was right as the older man tugged two worn-looking suitcases out from his side of the closet. He offered one to Harry, who took it gratefully and stuffed his clothes in, barely closing the suitcase by sitting on it and struggling to shut the clasps, while Snape carefully folded his clothing and placed it carefully into his suitcase, closing it easily with room to spare.

They took their respective suitcases in hand and Snaoe started as if remembering something.

"We have to change into our Muggle outfits. We're in Muggle London now." Harry nodded and looked for a door. There wasn't one.

"Where's the door?"

"We're in a whole other closet. The new door is behind your rack of clothes."

Harry pushed them aside to reveal a door. There was no knob. "What _is _this place?"

"Sort of a Room of Requirements. It's only been around for a few years."

Harry nodded and pressed the door with the palm of his hand, to no avail.

"It requires a spell, Potter. There may be Muggles on the other side." As an afterthought: "Go ahead and change already. We don't have all day."

That said Severus spun on his heel and stared at the wall as Harry removed his clothes, blushing madly.

Severus cleared his throat loudly. "I'm going to, ah, change my clothes as well. Do. Not. Turn. Unless I Give. The Word. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry blushed harder and tried to push Severus' words out of his mind. He finished dressing and stood, listening, to the rustling of Snape slipping out of his robes and into a loose pair of slacks. A muffled yelp, a loud thump, a curse. Snape had . . . fallen? "Are you okay, professor?"

"I'm fine."

Harry didn't believe him. Old people were prone to falling and not being able to get up. He turned quickly, hoping to catch a struggling Severus on the ground, in need of assistance. Instead, he found a perplexed professor in the process of tightening his belt.

"I told you to wait until I gave the word."

"Sorry." Harry murmured, turning away. The image of Severus' bare chest, muscular, stuck in his mind, despite his valiant efforts to dislodge it.

The onslaught ended only when Snape pushed past Harry to get to the door. "Get your suitcase. I'm going to check outside."

Harry nodded and waited as Severus opened the door slightly, peered through, swinging it completely open. "The coast is clear. Let's go."

They entered an alternate room, which looked exactly the same as the other. Outside, it was still light out, late afternoon, and Snape led the way through the crowded streets of London, where the busy people ignored the two men with suitcases, some mistaking them for father and child with their black hair and lean build.

The train station was only a few blocks away, and they made it there within a matter of minutes. Snape abruptly asked if Harry had any Muggle money, promising to pay him back, as soon as they got to the apartment.

The boy produced quite a lot, but was it enough for a train ride for two?

Snape went to the ticket counter and discovered that yes, it was, but it would leave them with about ten pounds left over.

Severus decided to chance it and bought both tickets, figuring they wouldn't need anything else if they went straight to the apartment. He had money there, a year's worth if circumstances required.

He sat with Harry outside the station as they waited for their train to board. Severus checked his watch impatiently. "We have a good ten minutes until the train boards. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

Severus produced the rest of Harry's money, more than enough for a snack to tide them over until they got to the apartment.

They settled on ice cream cones, after Harry eyed the cart hungrily and Severus admitted it'd been forever since he'd had ice cream. It _was_ Harry's money after all.

Snape surprised Harry by getting strawberry. Harry would have pegged him as a vanilla person, and couldn't believe he ate ice cream at all.

Harry himself got mint and chocolate chip, loving the sharp sweetness he'd only experienced a few times when the Dursleys weren't around.

They lapped at their cones absentmindedly, and Harry gathered up the courage to ask just how long it had been since Severus had last eaten ice cream.

The older man sat back and thought for what seemed like a long time to remember such a thing. "Two years ago, at a Halloween party thrown by Albus,"

Harry's look said it all.

"Oh, I don't hate parties. I loathe them. But I love strawberry ice cream. Always have."

Severus bit roughly into his waffle cone, as if to punctuate the thought.

Harry shrugged and looked down at his ice cream cone, which had been licked into a spiral, a fat bottom leading to a thin, dull peak.

Severus tossed his cone into the trash bin and went to get napkins from the cart.

Harry nibbled his cone down to the very last piece and shoved it into his mouth, with a weird satisfaction, particular of that moment, of eating ice cream outside a train station with Severus Snape.

Said older man came back and handed Harry a napkin, keeping one for himself and swiping the general vicinity of his mouth before pressing a and to his taught belly as if expecting it to inflate suddenly.

Harry caught a pink spot just above the corner of Severus' mouth and coughed loudly, hoping said Potions Master would take the hint.

No such luck. Severus stared at the older man. "What?"

Harry pantomimed wiping his face, and Snape swiped at the wrong side of his mouth.

Frustated, Harry balled up his napkin and reached out a tentative hand to remove the offending stain him-self, while Severus simply watched in confusion.

Blushing at what he had just done, Harry stood up and threw his napkin away, feeling that he had somehow violated every law and opinion he'd ever established regarding Severus Snape.

Upon sitting back down, he heard something he never thought he would: The amused chuckle of one Severus Snape, Potions Master Extraordinaire.

"You could have just _told_ me there was ice cream on my face."

"I _pantomimed _it for you. Figured it'd be more than enough."

The announcer called their departure number and Severus took hold of his suitcase, motioning for Harry to do the same.

The seats were nicer than Harry expected and, and he settled in for a long and, hopefully, satisfying nap.

"hank you for the ice cream, Professor."

"It was your money."

As the darkness of sleep overtook him, Harry realized that Severus was right. It had been his money. So what was the 'thank you' for? The experience? The information the he had shared about himself?

Wondering about this and other things, Harry turned to ask the older man what the apartment looked like, only to find him submerged in his own peaceful slumber.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Two: Home, Sweet Home

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

The announcer's voice pulled Harry out of a deep sleep. The train had stopped and Severus was pulling their luggage from the rack above.

"Make haste, Potter. The sooner we get to the apartment, the sooner we eat dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Nn-hn." Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, put his glasses back on.

Snape haded him his luggage and they exited the train, stepping into the dying light of day. "We're walking. I need the exercise."

Harry nodded and followed Severus closely, as the streets were still crowded with pedestrians on their way home.

Severus made a left after a few blocks and Harry was suddenly looking at the apartment complex he would call home for the next few weeks until things settled down at Hogwarts.

Up a flight of stairs, on the second floor, was Severus' apartment, which he unlocked manually, muttering crossly as he did so, longing for the simple magic he'd rather use.

The apartment was large, with an open living room, which flowed into the kitchen. Everything was done in calm, dark shades, green and black, with hints of silver.

Harry held onto his suitcase, unsure of anything in this new realm. Severus pointed to the carpet in front of the entertainment center. "There'll be fine, Potter."

Harry set his suitcase down and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself as Snape checked the fridge, and hmm-ed hastily at the bare interior.

He glanced over at Harry and nearly smiled at the boy's obvious anxiety. "You can sit down. The furniture doesn't bite."

Harry wasn't so sure, but sat down nevertheless. Expecting a stiff, unrelenting couch to match Snape's demeanor. Harry was surprised to find it engulfed him, soft yet supportive. He couldn't help but sigh. He was very comfortable.

Harry stiffened as Severus plopped down beside him, smiling contentedly. "I love this couch."

"Sir?"

"Yes?'

"I thought you lived at Hogwarts. How can you have an apartment?"

"Vacation. I slip away a for a few days every summer break."

"What about winter.'

"If I can get away. I wanted a house, but I couldn't afford it." He seemed to realize he was chatting about his personal life with his (supposedly) least favorite student. "Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah."

Severus stood slowly, reluctant to leave his beloved couch. He walked purposefully toward the hallway and disappeared, coming back with a wad of cash that he tucked into his front pocket. "Let's go."

They wandered down the streets in the ever-darkening twilight, and Harry was surprised when the streetlights came on to reveal Snape smiling slightly, taking in the city.

Harry wondered what had come over him.

Severus gestured toward a steak house with a bright neon sign out front. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Since when did Snape care what Harry thought?

Harry figured he was just happy to be out of Hogwarts and free to do as he pleased.

The steak house was dimly lit and full of cigarette smoke, men smoking cigarettes. Harry choked a little as Severus talked to the hostess, somehow charming her into letting them have a window seat, even though the restaurant was pretty crowded.

The window was cold through Harry's sweater, and he regretted not wearing a jacket as well. The hostess handed him a menu, and he blushed as she winked at him and said their waitress was a real looker named Jenny, who'd be with them any minute.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Harry as the hostess walked away.

"The Boy who lived is afraid of women?"

"No. She winked at me. She's gotta be at least twice my age."

"I thought boys your age were always after older women."

"Not me. I like women my own age, thank you very much."

Snape shrugged and skimmed through his menu, frowning at some of the prices.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. How could he admit he'd never actually _been _to a Muggle restaurant before? The Dursleys rarely let him out of the house, much less out in public with them.

Harry looked at the menu and decided to just get onion rings, hoping they weren't too expensive. He didn't want Severus to spend all his money on dinner. He was extremely grateful that the professor had caved and let him tag along in the first place.

It seemed almost cruel to take advantage of his uncharacteristic kindness now.

Their waitress showed up, as pretty as the hostess said she would be. She smiled at Harry, and he blushed again as Severus ordered his meal, a prime rib (medium rare), a basket of curly fries, and a Diet Coke. (The hell?)

'Jenny' turned to Harry and smiled sweetly. "What do you want, dear?"

He blushed harder at the term of endearment and blurted "Onion rings."

"Is that it? Are you sure?"

"Uh . . ." Harry looked up at Severus, who took out his cash wad.

"You paid for the train."

Harry took a deep breath and mumbled, "I'll have the same thing he ordered, but I want onion rings and iced tea."

'Jenny' nodded and wrote that down, asked for the menus, and said she'd be back with their drinks in a moment. Harry shivered. It was cold inside the restaurant and out, and he wished he'd dressed warmer.

Severus gazed at him, a question behind his lips.

Harry noticed and stared back, daring him to ask.

"I can't help but wonder why you relatives wouldn't allow you to come home early."

Harry looked Snape in the eyes, wondering if he could trust him with the truth, that the Dursleys hated him.

The professor simply looked back, face blank, eyes betraying his curiosity. Harry broke eye contact when Jenny came back, drinks in hand. He thanked her, mind made up, and took a sip of tea. It was bitter unsweetened, but Harry didn't mind. He'd had worse. He leaned forward and breathed deeply.

Opening his mind completely, Harry reached out to Severus mentally, inviting him in. He felt the careful brush of the older man in his mind and took a moment to settle down, collect his thoughts.

Harry began as far back as he could remember, which was a pretty long time. He avoided some things purposely, the occasional beatings he'd gotten for not finishing his housework on time, but all the feelings of resentment and unfairness and unresolved anger were still there, and Snape's face got darker with every recollection.

It was strange that Harry could do this, in a steak house, with Severus Snape of all people, but he opened his mind as much as he could and silently gave Snape permission to browse.

It stunned him how gentle the man was as he sifted through his memories and Harry stifled a laugh when the man unearthed himself in a dress, Neville's form of the Riddikulus from third year.

He pulled away abruptly, but not completely, and Harry gave him one last memory from the summer of fifth year, sitting in the cupboard beneath the stairs, grudgingly going over potions ingredients out loud, out of boredom and need of practice.

Sensing Snape leave, Harry felt tired suddenly and gulped down half his glass of iced tea in one go, clutching his head in agony seconds later as the brain freeze he received as a result.

Severus leaned back as well, sipping his Diet Coke with as much panache as none can muster in such a situation. "All those years . . . Why didn't you just leave?"

"I couldn't. It was the only place I was truly safe. I couldn't have left if I wanted to. The few times I tried, I got in trouble. Like that whole ordeal with the flying car in Second Year."

Snape nodded and sipped more of his Diet Coke. "Do you regret showing me your memories, Potter?"

"No . . . Should I? You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Of course not. It just seemed like an impulsive thing to do., and I thought you might regret it."

"No."

Their food came then and Harry bravely asked Jenny for more iced tea. She smiled and took his glass, telling them to enjoy their meal and holler if they needed anything.

Snape looked at his steak appreciatively. "I haven't had one of these in a while."

" I . . . don't think I've ever had prime rib before."

"Then why did you order it?"

"You seem picky, so if you liked it . . ."

Severus smirked at that before tucking in and, at the look of true enjoyment on said professor's face, Harry took a bite of his as well.

It was better than he expected and his mouth watered at the thought of eating the entire thing. He took an onion ring instead and was munching on it as Jenny set his tea down in front of him and asked if the food was okay.

Severus just nodded, mouth full of steak, and Harry coughed out an "It's great." before taking another bite of his onion ring.

Jenny went to tend to her other tables and Harry sipped his tea, wondering what it would be like to come here with the Dursleys. If he were allowed to come, that is.

Why was he thinking about them anyways? They had no idea where he was and he'd rather keep it that way.

He took another bite of his steak, sipped his tea, made his way through dinner without another word, enjoying the food and the peaceful atmosphere.

A fight broke out at the bar when Harry was almost finished with his steak. He looked mournfully at his onion rings as Severus called, loudly, for the check.

Jenny appeared with the check, flustered, and asked Harry if he wanted to pack his onion rings. He nodded, thanking her, and she disappeared for a moment, bringing him a Styrophoam container when she returned, glancing nervously at the massive bar fight still going on. He took the container from her, watched as she stormed to the hostess' station to call the police.

Snape scooted out to the edge of the booth (a comical sight) and stood, a hand pressed to his taut stomach. "I'm full."

Harry smiled and poured his onion rings into the container and, after chugging the rest of his iced tea, nodded towards the door.

He and Severus left the steak house, and the street seemed somewhat brighter compared to the dimness of the restaurant.

Severus lead the way to the apartment and Harry felt drowsiness overtake him as he stepped through the door.

He watched Severus remove his shoes and removed his as well, putting them squarely next to the older man's.

Harry put his onion rings in the empty fridge and smiled at the sight of them, alone in the cold, barren wasteland.

Severus frowned from the edge of the kitchen. "I need to go grocery shopping. Tomorrow, I suppose."

He made his way to the hallway, Harry on his heels. "The guest bedroom doesn't have a heater."

"My room at the Dursleys' doesn't, either."

Severus looked at him, angry almost. "Your relatives sound . . . affectionate."

'Oh, yeah. The best a kid could ask for."

Severus opened the door at the end of the hallway to reveal a small room with a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a lamp. It was indeed cold, and Harry remembered he had no pajamas. He decided sleeping in jeans wouldn't kill him. Might even be warmer.


	3. The Wounded

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Three: The Wounded

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Severus woke with a start as a scream cut through the silence of the apartment. Muttering, he made his way to the guest bedroom, stubbing his toe on the hall table and cursing in the process.

He pushed open the door to find Harry, bathed in moonlight, writhing in pain on the bed, whimpering. He screamed again and was still.

Severus was at his side in an instant, and he pressed a cool hand to Harry's forehead. It was feverishly warm, and Harry whimpered, "Riddle" before screaming again.

Back arching, Harry spoke in Parseltongue, a language Severus cursed himself for not being able to understand.

He felt Harry's forehead again, only to draw back in confusion: It was cold, clammy.

"Potter? Can you hear me?" Snape said firmly in a lull of hissing noises.

Harry opened his eyes briefly, but they were blank, registered nothing. He closed them again and howled in pain, hand coming up to his scar.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE, LUCIUS! TONIGHT, YOU WILL DIE!"

So this was in response to the attack on Hogwarts?

Severus winced. The Dark Mark burned with a vengeance.

He brushed Harry's hair back and took a long look at the now unconscious boy before Apparating to one of his several masters.

……………..

Voldemort's face twisted into an almost-smile. "Severus."

"Master."

"You're just in time for an execution. Aren't you pleased?"

"Immensely, my Lord."

"Excellent. Bellatrix?"

Belatrix laughed maniacally as she dragged Lucius Malfoy into the room. Wordless, the Death Eaters watched her laugh harder, tears streaming down her face, and remove the cloth sack from the head of the condemned.

Malfoy looked somewhat dazed. Maybe it was better that way, that he didn't fully comprehend what was about to happen.

Voldemort rose, strode over to him, taking a length of silky blonde hair in hand.

"Lucius Malfoy, you led an attack on Hogwarts without my knowledge or approval. I believe an explanation is an order."

Lucius' eyes opened, took the Dark Lord in. "It seemed you would never take the school, so we were to take it ourselves. No one argued. Those who disagreed stayed behind."

Voldemort hissed in anger. "All who accompanied step forward."

Many came, including Snape. He had been part of the attack, had given Lucius the idea in the first place. He was relieved Lucius chose not to speak of it.

They knelt before the Dark Lord, and he looked at them coldly, mind racing for some way to punish them to his enjoyment.

"Severus, step back."

Chilled, Severus did as he was told. Since when had the Dark Lord become forgiving? He must've been excited about the upcoming torture of Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort put the issue aside and turned his attention back to Lucius. "If you are bald when I kill you, I will spare those who followed your lead."

Malfoy looked up at him, truly beginning to recover from being beat until unconscious by Bellatrix. "Master, you are merciful. Simply give me a razor and I shall-"

"A razor? No, Lucius. Rip it out, all of it, with your hands. Now!"

Lucius' eyes widened slightly and he looked to Narcissa, his wife, sobbing. She too was one of the condemned.

Firmly taking a tuft of hair, he pulled roughly and screamed as it came loose, a considerable piece of scalp still attached.

Voldemort looked on, amused. "If I see any of you neglecting to watch, you shall die as well, and twice as painfully."

Severus looked up, saw that smile, and turned his attention to Lucius' right shoulder.

"His face, Severus. Look into his eyes."

Snape sought out the reddened, wild eyes of Lucious Malfoy. He watched, face blank, as more hair was removed, more blood streamed from his breached scalp into his eyes.

Lucius sobbed as he pulled his hair out, and it was only when he had a few strands left, delirious from blood loss, that Voldemort looked pointedly away and Bellatrix put him out of his misery.

Nacissa whimpered softly and Voldemort smiled, ever the caring diplomat. "Go to him if you must. Take him out of my sight."

"Thank you, Master." She croaked, throat sore. She held Lucius to her and Apparated away.

Voldemort glanced at those remaining, turned away, uninterested. "Don't kill them, Bellatrix." Grinning, she aimed carefully, each Cruciatus more gleeful than the next.

Severus looked at Voldemort, a silent plea to leave.

"You are dismissed."

Said Potions Master Apparated back to Harry's bed. The boy was smiling in his sleep, a result of Voldemort's content, and when Severus reached a hand to feel Harry's forehead, the boy woke.

"Snape . . ."

"Shh. Are you alright?"

"Are you?" Harry whispered, curling into himself. "Malfoy's dead."

"You saw everything?"

"Bellatrix killed him . . . Why would anyone serve him? I don't understand . . ."

"Some out of fear, some for power."

"And you?"

"That's none of your business. Are you sure you're alright?"

"My scar hurts. That's all."

"It must be very painful, that connection."

"The worst." Harry looked down at himself and seemed to notice he was in bed. "What time is it?"

"No idea. _Tempus. _It's 2:45 AM."

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Only if you promise not to scream and wake me up again. I've had a long day."

"I'll try to keep it down." Harry muttered, slipping under his comforter. He fell asleep rather quickly, and only when Severus heard the boy's breath even out did he leave.

Back in his own room, he wondered who was braver: The Boy Who Lived or the Two Timing Spy? He drifted off, inconclusive.


	4. The Boy Who Lived & the Inconclusive Spy

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Four: The Boy Who Lived and The Inconclusive Spy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The morning sun was overly bright and almost made Severus forget what'd happened the night before. Almost.

He looked down at his Dark Mark to make sure this wasn't just a bad dream, and Lily was alive, and she was lovely, and they had eaten dinner together the night before, and it was quite enjoyable.

Severus slid out of his bed and blinked slowly, twice. Dreams were dreams. Reality was the shits.

Tracing his mark, a nervous tic he had developed over the years, Severus stopped short of the guest bedroom. To knock or not to knock?

"Potter? Are you awake?"

"What? I'm in here!" A voice from the bathroom. Severus sighed, relieved. For a moment there, he had feared the worst.

"I'm going to the supermarket. Is there anything you need?"

"Deodorant. And . . . More onion rings."

"You can _buy _those?"

"I don't know. But I'd like some more."

The Potions Master shrugged and moved toward his bedroom, wondering what the weather was like today.

"PRIME RIB!"

Severus turned back to the bathroom, slightly confused. "What?"

"Can you but prime rib?"

"We just ate it last night. Or is your memory _so far gone_-"

"It was good!"

Severus groaned inwardly and leaned against the bathroom door. "Let me put it this way: Is there anything essential that you need me to buy, that you fear may be the death of you if you do not possess by some means or another by the end of the day, this twenty four hour period?"

The door opened and Severus pitched backward, knocking Harry down in the process. The boy's back hit the toilet at an odd angle and he cried out in surprise.

"Ah! A new . . . back . . . would be nice."

Snape picked him-self up and offered Harry a hand, which he refused and sat, legs crossed, on the floor.

"So there's nothing else you want? Like, I don't know, a comb. Or a tooth-brush? There's no way in hell you're using mine."

"Oh, yeah, I want those too. But what I _really _need . . . is Windex."

"Pardon?"

"My glasses are dirty."

"I pity your friends. How they put up with a boy as thick as you is a mystery."

"I'm insulted. I never thought of myself as 'thick' before. Chubby, maybe. But 'thick'? That's a new one."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yes. Can I take I shower now?"

"I don't know. Can you pay the water bill?"

"Ooh, so funny I forgot to laugh. How long'll you be gone?"

"An hour at the most."

"Alright, I'll be in the shower then."

"For an hour?"

"We'll see." Harry laughed maniacally as he shut the door in Severus' face, who shook his head and went to find a clean pair of pants.

While searching for a matching shirt, his eyes widened a little. Had he been joking . . . with Potter? How was this possible? Three days ago he would have given the boy a month's detention with Filch for the way he had just spoken to him.

Severus took a step back from himself and tried to think of a reason he had opened up to the boy so easily.

It came to him rather quickly, and he sat down on his bed, next to the clean shirt he'd been searching for during the better part of two minutes.

Severus was giving Harry a chance to prove he wasn't James reincarnate, and Harry was, in turn, giving him the chance to be something other than his irritable Potions Master. Amazing.

But what did Severus want to become? A friend? They seemed to have gotten along extremely well, more than Severus could have ever imagined, had he ever taken the time out of his day to do so.

Maybe, with some practice, he could become some sort of father figure to the boy.

Vernon Dursley was a wretched man and Severus hated him simply from what Harry had shown him. It was obvious Harry had been treated as more of a burden than a son.

And Harry couldn't remember James, although Severus had to admit, with his immaturity, he would have been an exceptional father, better than Severus could ever be.

So maybe that was the reason Harry was giving him a chance. He'd wanted a father figure for a while, even if he didn't know it, and Severus just happened to qualify, although barely: He was an adult male, and he wasn't completely intent on killing him, not today, anyway. But that left the biggest question of all: Was Severus up for the job?

The voice of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Also Thought He Was Home Alone, rose over the hiss of the shower. "God save the Queen . . . Something, something . . ."

"I've been sitting here for a good ten minutes while that brat runs up my water bill." Severus muttered, putting on his shirt and tucking his money into the pocket of his jeans.

Knocking firmly on the bathroom door, he called, "Harry, I forgot to tell you-"

A loud curse as Harry realized that Severus had heard him singing, rather off key, and would probably hassle him about it later. "Yeah?"

"The waitress' number was on the check last night. It's on the counter in the kitchen. Don't leave the apartment for any reason."

"Okay, bye!"

"Are you really that anxious to be rid of me?"

"Yes! Go!"

Severus half smiled. Things were going well.

As he was turning the handle of the door, Harry's voice rose again, slightly off key and cracking. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, I can't remembeeeeeer-"

"Fa-la-la, Potter, it's Fa-la-la."

Another curse, and Severus left, content.

…………..

Harry got out of the shower and dressed, surprised by the general softness of the apartment. Soft towels, soft couch; even the carpet was softer than Harry thought possible.

Severus had seemed to soften up a bit since they'd gotten there as well. Maybe it just came with the package.

Trotting out in jeans and a black sweater, Harry found the number on the counter and looked around for a phone. He checked everywhere but Severus' room, afraid of what he might find.

Harry sat down in the living room and stared at the number. Was Jenny _really _worth the sneak downstairs to use the payphones?

It didn't take long to find Severus' calling card, and Harry slipped on his shoes, hoping he really remembered where the payphones were.

Down the stairs, to the left . . . Harry asked the woman at the office where the payphones were. She pointed and he thanked her dubiously.

Glancing at the number in his hand, Harry hesitated. Snape had told him not to leave the apartment, said he'd be back in an hour at the most. How long had he been in the shower? Harry had no idea.

Dialing was easy, but listening to each passing ring, not knowing what to expect was, in one word, agonizing.

Jenny picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" Her voice was sweet, but suspicious, and Harry felt a little guilty.

"Hi . . . This is Harry. Harry Potter. We met last night. I mean . . . You were my waitress and you left your number for me, and I'm calling you, so . . .

She giggled and Harry felt his stomach puddle around his ankles. She sounded so sweet.

"I'm sorry. You sound different. I mean you barely said anything last night, but . . . Hey, I'm sorry if I sounded mad when I answered, it's just people don't call my mobile from payphones very often."

Yeah, well, Snape forgot to tell me we didn't have a phone."

"Snape. Is that the man you were with? Is he your father?"

"Oh, God no, He's . . . I guess you could say he's a friend of the family."

"Well, he seems nice. Ferra wouldn't shut up about him."

"Who?"

"Ferra. The hostess. That friend of yours charmed his way into a window seat. No one's ever done that before."

"He has that effect on people. "

Jenny giggled again and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't find the right thing to say, or anything to say, for that matter.

She was amazing, and he could picture her in the supply closet if the steak house, taking his breath away without even knowing it.

"So you really liked those onion rings, huh?"

"That's very attentive of you. But, yeah, they were amazing."

A loud crash in the back round and Jenny cursing. "I gotta go. Marvin's throwing a fit."

"Who's-"

"The fry cook. You should stop by sometime. I could introduce you to everyone and if Marvin isn't in too bad of a mood, he can teach you how to make them."

"Wow. That'd be great."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, Harry. But I really gotta go."

"Alright. Can I call you again?"

"Anytime."

"Well, bye."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Harry practically floated up the stairs to the apartment. Jenny was amazing. She made him feel like a normal human being, not just The Boy Who Lived. This was, of course, because she was a Muggle, how that didn't matter.

Opening the door, Harry expected to see Severus unloading groceries, but the bags were left untouched and the apartment looked empty.

"Professor?" A crash from deeper in the apartment. Harry moved towards it, hoping everything was okay.

The door to Severus' room was open and Harry looked in, wondering if Severus was there. A loud clearing of a throat cut through the silence and Harry entered the room, went around the bed, to the other side.

Snape was curled up tightly, face buried in his knees, silently freaking out.

"Professor . . ." Harry breathed, kneeling down to comfort his new friend, ashamed of hurting him so

"You weren't supposed to leave. I told you not to leave. Did you think I was kidding? No punch-line."

Harry swallowed hard and decided the truth was the best way, considering the state Severus was in.

"I found Jenny's number and I looked for a phone, but I couldn't find one so I went downstairs to the payphones and called her."

"With _my _calling card? Without _my _permission?" Snape had raised his head now, and Harry could see his eyes now, brimming with cold fury. "I told you not to leave. There's a phone in here, in my room. Right next to the FUCKING DOOR!"

Harry had never heard Severus raise his voice like that, and he hoped he never would again. "I'm sorry. This is the only place I didn't check. I didn't want to invade your privacy."

"You're full of shit. You were scared of what you might find. This is an apartment in _Muggle London_!What could I possibly hide? I let you stay in my house, and I trusted you, and the one thing I asked of you, you disobeyed!"

With that, Severus grabbed at his bedspread, hauling himself up, pushing Harry away when he tried to help. "I don't want your bloody help? What's the point if you don't trust me?"

"Because you're my friend. I thought you were my friend!"

A pause. A good sign.

"You're so much nicer than you've ever been, and I thought if I gave you a chance, you could be my friend. I'm sorry I left the apartment, I really am. And you're right, I was afraid of what I might find; a dartboard with my father's picture on it, a shrine to my mother, I don't know. But I was afraid, and I shouldn't have been, and I'm sorry. Severus, please . . ."

He took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand why you're mad at me, and I'll understand if you want to send me back to the Dursleys' . . ."

Severus barked a laugh and rubbed his temples tiredly. "You really _are _thick. Why would I send you back there? I probably hate your Uncle Vernon more than you do. You'll never return there if I have my way, and, frankly, I hope I do."

Harry sat on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. "Thank you, Professor."

Severus shrugged, uncomfortable, and rubbed his mark. Eyes widening, he hastily rolled up his sleeve and shook his head in disbelief. "Harry, my Dark Mark is fading."

"What?"

Severus sat down, showed him the graying snake, thrashing pitifully. Harry bit his lip as he looked at it, wondering what it would mean for Severus. He wanted to ask, but instead pulled the older man into his arms.

Severus didn't resist as Harry expected, but held onto him tightly as choked laughter escaped his throat. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"I have no idea. But I feel wonderful." Severus pulled away, smiling brightly. It suited him. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Want to go to the restaurant."

Harry pictured Marv throwing a spatula at Severus' face. "I can make breakfast."

Severus raised an eyebrow, bastard Potions master once more. "Will I regret saying 'okay' ?"

"I had to cook for the Dursleys every morning."

"Food poisoning. That's the way to go . . . Alright, deal."


	5. Forever Albus

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Five: Forever Albus

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: OK, I don't usually write these, but I've got a couple things to say:

First of all, I'm very uncomfortable writing slash. There's some mild slash coming up, but over all, nothing too explicit, because, as I said, very uncomfortable.

Second of all, I'm sorry this took so long, but God hates me, and my internet disappeared for a week . . . or two . . .

Third thing . . . Well, happy holidays. Hopefully this fic keeps you warm throughout the season. 

Full Metal Honyou Lver

Breakfast was better than Severus expected and the food didn't make him sick, although Harry made him admit the meal was fantastic three times before he was truly satisfied.

Severus leaned back and groaned. "I'm bloated and blaming you, Potter."

"I have a first name, you know."

"And . . . "

"I think you should start calling me 'Harry'. Don't you get tired of saying 'Potter' all the time?"

Snape frowned thoughtfully. "Nope. Not really."

Harry shrugged and cleared the table, running water to wash the dishes. "It was just a suggestion."

"I'll wash."

"Is this new hobby of yours? How bored _are_ you?"

Severus got up and shoved Harry half-heartedly away from the sink. "It's good politics, Harry. You cooked, I wash."

"Aw, we're on a first name basis now? I was just getting used to calling you 'Professor'."

Severus launched a wet rag at Harry's face. "Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?"

"Of course not. Unless you have a telly."

"Open the entertainment center. The remote's on the coffee table."

Harry did so and sank into the softness of the couch, sighing. The T.V. was left on the local news station and Harry watched a building fire segment for a moment before channel surfing, hoping to catch an old movie in black and white, as he was fond of them.

Finding none, he turned off the television and leaned back, letting the couch engulf him, listening to the sounds of Severus quietly washing dishes, eyes closed.

A sharp _thwap _made him sit up, and he stared at the owl batting at the window. Snape strode over quickly and opened the window, taking the weary owl into the kitchen and giving it one of Harry's onion rings.

Untying the letter around its foot, he came into the living room and sat next to Harry, face stern.

Harry looked from the letter to Severus, then back again. The spidery print was unmistakable. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had written this letter.

Severus opened the letter, frowned. The writing inside was shaky, as if the Headmaster was suffering from a severe bout of nerves. Sentences stopped only to resume again in a completely different style altogether.

Harry knew what this meant: Albus was on the run.

_Dear Friends,_

_I'm afraid things have gone downhill at Hogwarts. Voldemort has invaded the school and threatened to hunt down the students, starting with Harry. I couldn't allow that. I gave up the school as soon as he promised to spare them._

_Severus, I'm sorry. _

_I know I let you, as well as all of Hogwarts, down. I fear Voldemort might be coming after you. In all sense of the word, be on guard._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry jumped slightly as Severus ripped the paper to shreds and tossed them dramatically into the air like confetti. Groaning loudly, even worse, Potions ingredients.

"Professor, we're not going back to Hogwarts anytime soon, are we?"

"The Dark Lord has taken over."

"If he's coming after me first, I'll take him down and end this, once and for all."

"You can't possibly be that foolish."

"Foolish?"

The two glared at each other. Harry was the first to look away.

"So, I'll never have to sit through another Potions class again?"

"I don't know. You'd have to do an unbelievable amount of extra credit to pass my class. So far you're failing horribly."

"I don't see the point in extra credit. Why do extra work when you can pass without it?"

"You've been on the verge of failing my class for five years."

"Who wants to learn about _Potions_? When'll I ever use them?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Potter. You can use them whenever you want."

Harry laughed and laid a hand on one tense shoulder. "Relax, Sev. I was just messing with you."

Severus looked up. Potter was . . . touching him? A sign of friendship, definitely.

Harry noticed the hint of amazement on Snape's face and blushed. "Oh, it's not . . . I'm not . . . You know . . ."

"What's wrong, Potter? Am I making you blush?"

Harry blushed harder. "Shut up." He pulled his hand away and let it fall in his lap, unsure of what to do with himself. "You're not a very nice teacher."

"I never said I was. In fact, I have a bit of a reputation for being cruel and unusual, a real "jerk-off", if I'm not mistaken."

"I've heard worse. I've _said _worse, actually."

Severus mock pouted. "Oh, Harry, you're hurting my feelings."

"I'm gonna hurt more than that if you don't leave me alone."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Severus stood, smirking. "We'll see about that."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm pretty sure there's some kind of law against pummeling senior citizens."

"Oh, you're clever. Come on, unless . . . You're afraid I'll whoop your ass."

"I'm offended." Harry stood, flexing his bicep. "Yeah, this'll take about thirty seconds."

"We'll see." The two moved away from the coffee table at Severus' request, and they circled each other, eyes wary.

Harry made the first move, hand coming down open-palmed on Severus' shoulder as he moved out of the way.

"Nice try, Potter. I am a spy you know." Severus went for Harry's legs and swept him to the ground, knocking the breath out of the younger man.

"Huuuuuuh . . ."

"Still think you have a chance?"

Harry laughed as he got up. "Sure. You cheated, through."

"We didn't agree on any rules."

"So? Sweeps are cheating."

"As of now?"

"Yeah."

"Oka-UGH!" Severus fell hard as Harry swept him. "The hell? You said no sweeps!"

"Oh, I meant sweeps using your _left_ leg. I used my right."

"Oh, _that's _logical."

"Need help, old man?"

Severus kicked Harry's legs out from under him and laughed as the boy tumbled down beside him. "Nope."

Harry growled and launched himself at Severus, pinning him easily and pushing the older man's arms up at an awkward angle.

"Ow."

"Say mercy."

"Piss off."

Harry pushed further.

"Ow!"

"Say it!"

"No."

Harry pushed farther.

"Potter." Severus kicked desperately and nicked Harry in the back of the head.

"Mother-"

As Harry grabbed at his injured, Severus pushed him backwards and loked his legs around the boy, squeezing tightly.

"You can't do that!"

"No rules, Potter." Severus squeezed tighter. Harry squirmed, justly uncomfortable between Severus' legs.

They stayed like that for a minute as Harry struggled to escape, to no avail.

"Admit it. There's no way out."

"No, there has to be." And there was. He just hadn't thought of it yet.

"Hurry Potter. My legs are tiring."

"Oh, shut up." Harry groped for a way out . . . That was it! Groping!

Biting his lip to keep the general thoughts of disgust at bay, Harry placed his fingertips on Severus' knee and moved them in gentle circles, speed agonizingly slow.

"What-"

"Shh." Harry pressed harder and released, fingers tracing their way up Severus' thigh.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry's palm slid over Severus' thigh roughly, creasing the fabric. His hand ran up and down, over and over and over and-

"Harry." Severus' tone had changed somehow, become deeper and more dangerous. Harry stopped his groping and let out a sigh of relief when Severus' legs loosened their grip and fell away.

Harry sat up and rolled away from him, ready to explain his unusual methods, only to be pinned by the older man.

"Severus, you-"

Lips, cold and insistent, met his, and Harry choked on surprise, mind racing furiously. A little playful groping caused _this, _the taming of a snarky and unbelievably untouchable Potions master? There had to have been something there before, years before, maybe even from the beginning . . .

Snape buried his hand in Harry's onyx hair as he deepened the kiss. _Now _Harry was uncomfortable.

He pulled away and looked at Severus, catching his eyes, quickly realizing everything he found there mirroring his own feelings: Shock, confusion and . . . longing? What?

Harry's fingers traced Severus' temple, visibly pulsing, intoxicating. What was he _doing_?

A sense of calm overtook him and quieted the babbling voice of objection.

This was Severus Snape, Harry's former professor, newest friend (?), and a full grown wizard. He felt safer here, in this apartment, than he had anywhere other than Hogwarts.

So what if Severus wanted to be more than friends? At least Harry knew he could trust him. He rose up to kiss Severus, and the older man responded with vigor.

He kissed back, hands wandering from Harry's neck to his shoulders, to his sides and back again, smiling into the kiss when he felt Harry tense in surprise.

A cat-like purr rumbled through the younger man's body in response to being explored so enthusiastically. Wrapping his arms around Severus' neck, Harry pressed himself closer, shivering at how nicely they fit together, perfectly almost.

Severus pulled away after a moment, breathless. "Harry . . . What are we doing?"

"What do you mean? You started it."

"I thought you'd end it."

"Why would I? I trust you." That said, Harry kissed Severus' neck affectionately. "Can you get off me for a sec? I'm losing circulation in my lower half."

Laughing to himself at the boy's irrepressible charm, Severus did as he was asked and kneeled uncertainly as Harry composed himself and tried to calm his racing heart.

What now? He could keep this up with Severus or . . . Or what? Move on to the next thing which was . . . fondling? Harry shivered. Was he ready for that? X that. Was Severus? Inhaling deeply, Harry turned to the older man. "Touch me.'

"What?"

"That's second base, right? Or is it third?"

"Potter, you're delusional. I don't use the base system."

"You . . . don't?"

"No. These kinds of things should set their own pace. It shouldn't be disappointing when things move slowly. That's how it's supposed to be."

"So . . . you don't want to touch me."

"Oh, I do. All over. But I think that's moving a little fast considering our first kiss was less than five minutes ago. Come here."

Harry moved closer to Severus, who pulled the boy flush against him.

"If I want to move a little faster, I'll let you know, alright?"

Harry nodded, mind . It was definitely there.

Loosening his hold on Harry, Snape kissed the boy roughly, hoping it was 'fast' enough for him.


	6. My Own World

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Six: My Own World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Slash. SLASHSLASHIAMWARNINGYOUMILDSLASH

The rest of the afternoon was filled with general affection crap: kissing, touching, talking quietly, cuddling.

Harry discovered that he had a lot in common with Severus, more than he could have ever imagined.

Both utterly hated Lord Voldemort, and both their motives involved Lily Potter: Harry had lost his mother, Severus the love of his life.

Harry cried for a little while, and as Severus wiped away the tears and told Harry it was okay to cry sometimes, he noticed the boy really did have his mother's eyes.

He had never really noticed before (it hadn't really mattered), but now it was just another thing to like about him.

Harry was nothing like James, and that alone made him worthy of Severus' whole-hearted affection.

Snape licked away a tear or two as Harry giggled, and kissed the boy passionately when he stopped crying.

Things got heated after a moment and Harry gasped as Snape lifted his shirt a little and laid a cold hand on his bare stomach.

It was taught as Severus had imagined, and he moaned softly at the thought of that warm skin extending downward a little to become-

"Severus?"

"Hn?"

"Is this your way of wanting to move forward?"

"No. I got carried away. I apologize."

"Don't. I'm not complaining."

"I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"I'll do anything you want me to."

"That's the problem, Harry. You might do something you'll regret later."

Harry agreed grudgingly, then perked up. "Stomachs are okay. Can we just do stomachs?"

Severus laughed. "You're going to limit me to that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll do whatever you feel ready for. You can set the pace, and I have the willpower to say 'no'."

"Compromise. I like it."

"Good for you." Severus kissed Harry lightly and laughed into the kiss when the boy deepened it, tongue prodding Severus' lips.

Throwing caution to the wind, Severus opened his mouth and gently pressed the tip of his tongue to Harry's, taking pleasure in the boy's shiver at the unfamiliar contact.

Their tongues danced uncertainly before Harry fell back and pulled Severus down with him, onto the couch that was becoming notoriously comfy.

Severus pulled away, smiling wickedly. "You really want this, don't you?"

"Compromise, Professor. Kiss me. Please."

Severus laughed and kissed Harry tenderly, savoring the boy's frustration at the slow pace he was setting.

Harry gave up and kissed Snape with barely contained fury, and a hint of revenge, forcing his tongue into Severus' mouth and pulling at the sides of his shirt.

This time, Snape let it happen. He had told the boy he could set the pace, and if this was what he wanted . . .

They broke for a moment as Harry pulled the shirt over the older man's head.

Harry looked in wonder at the bare expanse of Severus' chest, fingers coming up to brush the thin layer of hair covering most of Snape's abdomen.

"You have . . . a happy trail?"

"Yes, I do. Anymore questions?"

"Nope." Harry grabbed Severus by the shoulders and pulled him down.

Their lips met and Harry felt frustration build at his own shirt, a black sweater he had chosen at the magic shack.

It seemed like an eternity had elapsed since.

Breaking away, Harry breathed for Severus to take his shirt off for him, savoring the slow determination of the act, wanting Severus more than ever.

As soon as the shirt was removed, Harry came up to meet Severus and his arms wrapped around him, pressing their bodies close, aroused by the coldness of bare skin against his, feverish in comparison.

The kiss was fiery, and Harry couldn't keep his hands off of Snape. He wanted more, and felt pathetically desperate.

Shifting, he pinned Severus to the couch and broke the kiss to admit he wanted to go further. He saw it again, the hesitance.

"It's only been one day, Harry. We should stop before we do something we'll really regret." Harry nodded and blushed, ashamed. He was a hormonal teenager. Damn.

Severus stroked his hair and pulled Harry back to him, lightly pressing the boy to his neck. "Are you angry?"

"No. I know you're right. I just feel . . . trapped."

"I understand. Thank you for being such a good sport."

"No problem." Harry's fingertips played idly with Severus' chest hair as he tried to think of something to say.

Finding nothing, he turned his head and ran the tip of his tongue along the length of Severus' neck a few times, jaw to collar bone.

Severus' breath hitched slightly and his legs locked around the boys.

Harry laughed. "Think you can keep me here, huh?"

Severus half-smiled as his fingertips lightly traced the length of Harry's bare spine, causing the boy to lose his train of thought.

"It's obvious, Harry. You can't control yourself."

The Boy Who Lived nibbled lightly on Severus' neck, causing the older man to moan softly. "Would you call that control, Severus?"

"Touché." Snape's fingers slipped under the waist of Harry's jeans and cupped the boy's hip, rubbing maddening circles against bone.

Harry's hips pressed against Severus' in response, and the older man bit his lips at the hardness against his thigh, hoping Harry wouldn't notice his own excitement in response.

Harry kissed the tender skin over Severus' jugular lightly, murmuring, "If you want me, I'm yours."

"Don't say that, little boy. I might actually believe you."

"I'm serious." Growled Harry, legs breaking free to straddle Severus. He sat up and looked at the older man beneath him, glaring sullenly. "Do you want me or not?"

"Harry, guilt trips don't work on me."

Harry smiled wickedly. "Then I guess I'll have to try something else." Harry gently rocked back and forth, causing Severus to inhale raggedly, back arching.

"Stop."

"No." Harry whispered, hell bent on making the older man suffer. He moved faster, feeling Severus' erection build beneath him.

"Please . . ."

"Admit it. You want me."

"I already . . . Harry . . ."

"Say it. You have to say, 'I want you'."

Severus' eyes closed as he lay still. Harry continued to ride him, palms warm on Severus' bare chest.

"Say it!"

"I WANT YOU!"

Harry stopped and watched as Severus' back arched roughly. His body tensed completely as he orgasmed, then relaxed suddenly. When his eyes opened, they were hazy.

"I am going to hurt you."

"How much pain are we talking here?"

"Use your imagination."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Severus, who responded so roughly, the boy's lips hurt. Severus' tongue nearly touched the back of Harry's throat, and the boy choked.

Severus pulled away. "Frightened?"

"Not remotely." Harry bent down as if to kiss him again, turning his head at the last moment, tongue tracing the crease of Severus' ear.

"Harry, don't."

Harry pulled away and savored the taste in his mouth, a taste that was strictly Severus. Dismounting him, Harry burrowed himself into Severus' side. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm under the impression you've always wanted to do this."

"Sexually tempt my Potions Professor?"

"No. I hope not . . . I give off the impression of being heartless and . . . you're enjoying the fact that I can't seem to get enough of you."

Harry nodded and pressed his lips to Severus' side briefly. "You're right. I can't believe I'm here with _you_! I hated you, but I feel like I've known you forever."

Severus laughed and snuggled closer Harry. "I thought you were a brat.'

"But aren't I just adorable?"

"Not adorable so much as just plain adorable."

Harry squirmed upwards until he was eyes level with Severus. "You're worse. Tease."

"_I'm _a tease? You dry humped me until I _came, _Harry!"

The Boy Who Lived giggled at the thought, then stopped suddenly, eyes wide. "You're gross! You've got cum in your pants and you forgot about it.'

"I didn't forget. I was hoping there'd be more to come."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Whaddya think I am, an orgasm machine?"

"Sure, if you want to label yourself that way. I prefer the term 'valuable resource'."

Harry sat up. "You're using me. You don't even care, do you? Just wanted a roll in the hay to ease your boredom?"

"Harry, you're being irrational and childish."

"Am I, Severus? A few days ago you couldn't stand my guts, and now you're all touchy-feely. So tell me: am I just something to keep you occupied, while you wait for something of more interest to appear out of thin air./"

"Why are you saying this? You know it's not true."

"How could I? It's not like you'd admit it." Harry rolled off the couch and stood, facing Severus, face hot with barely-contained fury. "You're an asshole. I can't believe I trusted you."

'Harry. Please don't do this."

"Fuck off." Harry stormed down the hallway to his room, slammed the door.

Severus groaned and threw himself back into the sofa. What the hell? Harry was an emotional wild card.

After a moment, Severus sighed and got up. He needed a shower.

The water was warm and reminded Severus of Harry's skin, feverish, alive. He hardened at the thought, willed himself to calm down.

Exasperated, he tried to think of a way to win Harry over: Nothing. Nope. Nix. Null.

Severus cursed his unromantic nature and wished he knew what to say to convince him his affection was genuine.

Turning off the shower, Severus decided maybe he should give Harry what he'd asked for in the first place: himself.

A wave of cold air hit Severus as he opened the bathroom door, not even bothering to dry off. Naked, he knocked lightly on Harry's door.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not going to stop you." Well, that was certainly progress.

Severus opened the door, which Harry was facing away from, sitting on the bed, arms crossed. Saying nothing, Severus walked over to the bed and grabbed Harry, tossing him easily onto his back.

"Hey!"

"Shut up." He kissed the boy savagely, hoping he the hint about what was about to happen. Pulling away after an endless kiss, Severus growled, "You wanted this. So go ahead, take it."

"I . . . wha?"

Severus kissed him again, undoing the boy's belt as he did so. Harry pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you, Harry. Are you okay with that/"

"Yes, but-"

Harry's pants came clean off. 'You said you wanted this, Harry."

Off came the boxers, tossed into oblivion. They kissed and Harry gave it his all, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist, pressing his body against the older man's as he kissed him roughly.

Pulling away for air, Severus nibbled at Harry's collarbone, laughing at the boy's growing erection.

Ridding himself of Harry's limbs, Severus climbed down to Harry's thighs, parting them roughly.

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Don't."

Severus just laughed and stroked Harry's penis as the boy's breath stopped and he gasped, "No, Severus."

Snape ducked his head down and rubbed the top of his nose against the swollen head.

Harry struggled to breathe as Severus licked his member, from top to bottom, and back again.

"No. Stop. Hey!" Harry whimpered, and Severus wondered if he was suffering as he had been. Giving up all intentions of a blowjob, Severus laughed and straddled Harry, rode him slowly, agonizingly.

"Severus . . ."

He rode harder and Harry come, body tensing. Severus dismounted and licked Harry clean, getting a loud moan and more of a mess in response.

Crawling up the boy's spent form, Severus pulled Harry closer and kissed him passionately. "Happy? Is that fast enough for you?"

"Yeah . . . Merlin . . ." Harry kissed Severus lightly, before curling into him, drowsy.

Severus wrapped a protective arm around the boy's waist and kissed his temple lightly. Sleep came quickly, and was the most sound he'd had in months.


	7. Surprise

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Seven: Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Nearly two months later, Harry and Severus had settled down a bit. Severus had a steady job designing and setting up displays at a local art museum while Harry waited for him in the apartment, bored out of his mind. Severus always laughed at the vigor with which Harry attacked him when he arrived around five thirty. Unlatching Harry from his torso one evening, Severus suggested that Harry got a job to avoid dying of boredom. Harry thought about it for a while, sitting down to really focus.

The only place he could think of working at would be the steak house, but what would Jenny think about his relationship with Severus?

Harry decided he would chance it and asked Severus if they could go to the steakhouse for dinner so he could get an application and explain to Jenny why he hadn't called, oly chatted amiably whenever they ate there. Dressing casually, Harry looked to Severus and smiled as he buttoned his green polo. It matched his eyes. The atmosphere was palpably matrimonial, and Severus sensed it as well. Kissing Harry sweetly, he wondered if tonight was the night.

He had taken the ring out of the safe a week before and had been waiting for the right moment to pop the question. Harry had no idea, and Severus was extremely anxious about how the boy would react. Would he simply say yea and back out at the last minute or say yes and plan a big frilly wedding that Severus would loathe forever and a day or simply say he wasn't ready?

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Severus kissed the top of Harry's head and led him out of the apartment, an arm thrown comfortably around the boy's shoulders.

The steak house wasn't very crowded and Ferra almost had a heart attack when Severus winked playfully at her. Harry laughed as she walked away. "She's stalking you. She's gotta be."

"I think I'd notice."

"Oooooookay . . ."

Severus smiled lightly as Jenny appeared and handed them menus. "Hey guys. Long time, no see."

"We were in here the day before yesterday."

"It seems like forever. You guys are the coolest people around. Drinks?"

"I'd like an iced tea."

"I want . . . Coffee." Severus caught Harry's gaze, and smirked mischievously.

"What the hell? You never drink coffee."

"Variety is the spice of life. Jenny, can you do me a favor?"

"Besides getting you drinks? Depends on the favor."

"Tell Ferra to meet me in the storage room. I'm going to make her day."

"You serious? She's going to die of excitement."

"Please?"

"Sure. I'll tell her." Jenny hurried off and Harry glared at Severus, eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

"First you order coffee, then you decide to "make Ferra's day" What gives?"

"Absolutely nothing. If I'm not back in five minutes, come find me."

"Okay, okay."

Severus left and Harry smiled cheerfully when Jenny took his place, setting the drinks down carefully. "Hey, Harry."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I know you've been wondering why I haven't called you as much as you thought I might and . . . I want you to know this has nothing to do with you . . . Severus and I are . . .. Well, we're together."

All seriousness in Jenny's face melted away as she smiled broadly. "Is that it? I thought you were embarrassed or something! How long have you guys been, you know, active?"

"Abut two months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I've been . . . Busy."

"I bet you have. But, seriously, I'm happy for you. I just wish you would have told me earlier. Marve asked me out the other day and I said no because I wasn't sure what was going on with you. But now I don't have to worry about it. Problem solved."

"Wow, you're open minded. Can I . . . Can I have a hug?"

"Sure."

Jenny stood up and they hugged tightly.

"I'm glad you're my friend." Murmmered Harry, smiling.

"Ditto. Do you want onion rings?"

Harry laughed and said yeah, he did, and Severus would probably want a plain bagel to go with his coffee.

"You know him pretty well, don't you?"

"I guess. He went to school with my parents."

Jenny smacked him playfully. "You gold digger. You date an older man and when he croaks . . ."

Harry shot Jenny a playfully look. "Don't let anyone into the storage room. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Gross."

"Jenny."

"Knock 'em dead."

They hugged briefly before going their separate ways. Harry's heart was racing. He had no idea what Severus was up to.

…………..

Severus pulled the ring out of his pocket and stared at it, heart racing. Emeralds set in pure silver gleamed in the dim light of the storage room, and he could just imagine the look on Harry's face when he-

The door opened and Harry came in, smiling brightly at Severus. "I talked to Jenny. She was a good sport about everything and . . . Sev . . . Are you okay?"

He'd noticed the paleness of Severus' face and rushed to the older man's side, worry etched into his features. Severus laughed darkly. "The door locks automatically. We're trapped."

"Is that why you were freaking out?"

"No. I . . ." Severus steadied himself and sank onto one knee.

"Severus."

Opening his palm, Snape offered the ring to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, will you . . . Well, we can't be legally married, but will you spend the rest of your life with me? I love you and I'll take care of you and . . . I love you."

"Severus . .. How much did you spend on that?"

"Don't you have more important things to worry about? I just asked you to marryme."

"Well, the answer's 'yes', of course. But what I really want to know is how much . . . " Harry trailed off as Severus stood and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

"Shh. You're ruining the moment."

Harry gazed into those endless onyx eyes and trembled at the endless emotion he found there. Severus kissed him then, so softly, so sweetly, that it could have been the ghosts of yesterday, numbing his senses.

"I love you." Severus whispered, voice breathy as he pulled away.

"Severus . .. "

The door opened and Marvin peered inside. "Sorry." he mumbled, baking out quickly."

Harry laughed. "Scarred for life?"

"Probably. I already told Ferra."

"What'd she say?"

"She was mad that I didn't tell her in the first place. I told her I had no idea this was going to happen. It just did. I think she's happy for us." Severus kissed Harry again. "I can't believe I'm engaged."

"What a coincidence. So am I."

They kissed again before pounding on the door to be let out by a smiling Jenny. "Marvin's scarred for life. I assume it went well?"

"I guess you could say that." Harry held out the ring, nestled in the palm of his hand.

Jenny whistled. "How much did you dish for that baby?"

"That's what I said. But Severus won't tell me!"

Said Potions Master simply smiled. "It's a family heirloom. I've had it for years. Hopefully it doesn't break."

Harry blushed and said he'd put it on a chain, just in case.

"You're onion rings are on the table, Harry. Let's hope no one stole them. They're kind of addictive."

Harry laughed a Severus picked him up bridal style and carried him to the table, while drunken men wolf whistled, too wasted to care that Harry and Severus were two men hopelessly in love with each other. Harry preferred it that way.

………………..

For the first time in months, Harry and Severus didn't have sex. They lay, holding each other, and Severus that he was the luckiest man alive, happiness tugging at his insides.

Harry kissed Severus, painfully sweet, and pulled away, voice breaking as he whispered, "I love you.", as he poured his soul into these words, to the man he loved.

They slept soundly, arms wrapped around each other, and Harry ignored the cold chills traveling up and down his spine, the burning of the scar. Shivering, he drew closer to Severus, only to be pulled away roughly.

Harry bit back a scream as he stared, terrified, into the moonlit face of Lord Voldemort.


	8. Tom Riddle

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Eight: Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dragging Harry into the hallway, Voldemort pinned him roughly against the wall.

"Harry."

"Voldemort."

"Was that Severus Snape you were lying with?"

"It was."

"Have you enjoyed your time in Muggle London?"

"It's been pretty peaceful. You?"

Voldemort's hand slammed into Harry's windpipe. "Don't play coy with me. Where's the ring?"

"What ring?"

"The ring of Prince. Where is it?"

Harry wheezed, struggling to breathe.

"Go wake Severus. One word out of either of you and I'll kill you where you stand."

Harry nodded and Voldemort released him, looking on coldly as Harry scrambled into the bedroom, shaking Severus awake.

The older man woke with a start, and his eyes widened slightly as Harry clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Voldemort's here. Stay quiet."

Severus climbed out of bed and looked at Harry a bit sadly, kissing him for what may have been the last time. They entered the hallway together, and Voldemort's cold eyes bored into Severus'.

"Ah, Severus. My most trusted confidante. I see you've gotten to know Mr. Potter. Very, very well. Tell me, does he know about the ring?"

"I never told him."

"_Crucio._"

Severus fell to the ground, determinedly silent.

Voldemort looked to Harry. "Is the ring here?'

"I didn't know there was a ring."

"Do you consider me a fool? I nearly killed that waitress for your address. You think she wouldn't tell me about the engagement under a _Cruciatus _curse?"

"Jenny? What did you-"

"Someone you cared about? Wonderful."

Severus' body trembled as he struggled to stand, and he leaned against the wall for support as he made his way to the bedroom, stumbling inside to the dresser. Voldemort pushed past Harry and leaned in the doorway. Severus found the ring easily (He had told Harry where to keep it), and held it safely in the palm of his hand.

"Give me the ring, Severus."

"May I have a favor, Master? A dying man's request? I assure you, I don't have my wand."

"What is it?"

"May I kiss you Master? I've always wanted to."

"Truly Severus? Always?"

"Yes."

Voldemort looked to Harry, who was more than a little confused. "Shouldn't you ask _his_ permission?"

"Harry, do I have your permission to kiss the Dark Lord?"

"Of course."

Voldemort looked to Severus, who held out the ring, trusting in Lord Voldemort's love for flattery. Taking the ring, Voldemort tucked it into his robes and smiling curtly.

Severus wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue and stepped up to the Dark Lord, draping his arms over the scaly flesh.

Voldemort's lips were surprisingly soft, and Severus kissed them tenderly, wondering idly if he was the first to do so. The Dark Lord stiffened as Severus' tongue prodded his lips, before they parted with a mind of their own.

Perhaps he sensed this was his last chance to be kissed. Or maybe a fleck of compassion had wormed its way into his heart and he had decided to humor Severus' gesture of compassion.

Voldemort's tongue was cold and still, like that of the dead, and Severus caressed it with his own as he willed himself to keep calm. Any moment now . . .

A flash of light and Voldemort pulled away, screaming. Hands over his face, he fell, writhing, to the floor in total agony.

His screams became silent and Harry watched in horror as the monster before him transformed. His skin became smooth, flushed, his nose lengthened, and his eyes became amber, impossibly wide in silent fear, shaded by longish brown hair.

Everything became still.

Voldemort had become Tom Riddle.

Tom shakily pushed himself into a sitting position. His eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Snape nodded and turned to Harry, still mildly freaking out clear across the hallway. "There's something I have to do to make sure he doesn't change back. It's technically cheating, but-"

"You're going to sleep with him, aren't you?"

"It's the only way. And it has to be me."

"I understand. I . . . How did you know the kiss would work?"

"A hunch. The Dark Lord was never shown affection, so I figured if I were to kiss him-"

"I get it, stop talking." Harry hugged Severus, but didn't kiss him. He refused to taste Voldemort there, in his fiancées mouth of all places.

Going into the kitchen, Harry glanced at the clock. 3:34 A.M. Grabbing his coat from the couch, he wrote a quick note to Severus, explaining where he was going and left, determined to find Jenny if it meant freezing his ass off.

………..

Severus closed the bedroom door behind him and turned to Tom Riddle, determined to calm any singed nerves.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I didn't know it would be this way. I wanted to live forever. I was going to live forever."

"I know. But it doesn't matter now. Voldemort's gone."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Severus moved closer to Riddle until they were nose to nose. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Tom? Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No. But I'm not. Why would you say that?"

Severus smiled slowly. "Because you _are_. Your hair is soft and your eyes are really bright. You don't have any scars . . . You've never been touched like this, have you?" Severus' hand slipped into Riddle's robes and pressed against the small of his back.

Tom's voice faltered. "No, I haven't."

Severus nodded and withdrew his hand, sliding Tom's robes off his shoulders.

"What are you . . . What are you doing?"

"Undressing you, Tom. I want you."

"Pardon?"

"I want to . . . " Severus dipped his head to meet the tender skin of Tom's neck. "make love to you. You're beautiful."

Riddle squirmed. "I've never done this before."

"I know. I promise to be gentle." Off came the shirt, and Severus' nimble fingers traced the slight definition of Tom' abdomen.

Removing Tom's pants, Severs heard the boy hiss softly as he moved on to his boxers. Severus kissed him then, gently, and pushed Tom's underwear down past his hips.

Riddle shivered violently as Severus pulled away, slow, savoring this moment of uncertain innocence before the flurry of motion he knew to be coming.

"Get on the bed, Tom." He obeyed and sat there wide eyed as Severus removed his boxers, the only article of clothing on his lean body.

Severus clambered onto the bed and pulled Riddle to him. The boy was shaking.

"Don't worry." Severus murmured. I'm not going to hurt you."

Softly. "I know."

He took him then, and it was the sweetest victory either had ever known.


	9. Epilouge

Insidious Dioxin

Chapter Nine: Epilouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry and Severus shared a look of amusement at Riddle's discomfort at the side of Jenny's hospital bed. He was wearing a loose green sweater, not unlike the one Harry had chosen from the Magic Shack so long ago. His dark brown hair had gotten longer now, and nearly covered his eyes, which were, for the most part, avoiding Jenny's.

She had been in the hospital for nearly two months and had been allowed only one visitor at a time for the first few weeks. It took some serious bargaining to get Marvin to leave her, even in the early stages when she was still unconscious.

"So you're the asshole who almost killed me."

Tom studied his long fingers splayed on the bed spread. "Yes. Yes I am."

Jenny knocked him out of his chair with a swift left hook that made Harry wince.

"If you _ever _try to curse me again, I'll kick your ass. Got it?"

Tom picked himself up and touched a finger to his bleeding lip. "Yeah, I got it."

The door opened and Ferra poked her head in, a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Hey, Severus. Is Jenny awake?"

"Yeah, I am."

Ferra came in and the two women embraced. Tom coughed awkwardly from the floor and Ferra seemed to notice him for the first time. She set down the flowers.

"Who're you?"

"Tom Riddle. I . . . I'm the one who attacked Jenny. But I was drunk. And I'm very, very sorry."

Ferra cocked her head to the side and smiled a little. "She punched you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"I'll take you to the nurses' station." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up and out the door.

Harry grinned as it swung shut. "Looks like Ferra's found a new obsession."

Jenny laughed weakly. Punching Riddle had taken a lot out of her.

Harry noticed and walked to the bed, patting her arm lightly. "We're gonna hit the road."

Jenny sniffed the flowers and smiled. "Send Marve in after you."

Harry closed the door softly behind him with a wave and looked up at Severus. "If Ferra starts dating Tom and they get married, do you think they'll let me-"

Severus cut him off with a light kiss, a smile playing on his lips.

"Are you _ever _satisfied? I already said you could plan _our_ wedding. Don't go overboard."

"Remember that first day, at the train station when I wiped that ice cream off your face?"

"What of it?"

"I think that was when I fell in love with you.'

Severus smiled. "I think I loved you the summer of last year."

"What? School wasn't even in _session_!"

"I missed you. A lot."

"So all those detentions . . ."

"Were excuses to see you."

"You bastard. You scarred my perfect record for your own dirty pleasures! Just for that you're getting a yellow tux."

Severus kissed him roughly, pinning Harry against the wall, knee forced between the boy's thighs. Pulling away, he smiled deviously. "What about black?"

"Black is . . . okay." Harry breathed, tongue seeking a last morsel of Severus on his lips.

Severus laughed. "You make this too easy for me."

The Boy Who Lived wrapped one arm around his fiancée's waist as they made their way towards the lobby. "Does that make me the bride?"

Throwing his head back, Severus gave a sharp, singular laugh. Turning to his future husband, he kissed the boy faintly on the nose. "We'll see."

A/N: Thank you, dear readers, for your love and support. A sequel is definitely a possibility. It all depends on how much time and thinking power I have. In the words of the great Severus Snape, Potions Master/Sex God:

"We'll see."


End file.
